The field of the disclosure relates generally to power equipment and, more particularly, to a locking mechanism for use with power equipment.
Electrical systems, such as power generation, power transmission, power distribution, and power conversion systems, often include switchgear used to control, protect, and/or isolate electrical equipment within the electrical system. Switchgear often serves as connectors between power supplies and power loads to protect and control low voltage circuits. Switchgear generally includes a switch cabinet that houses a switch unit that includes bus bars, electrical cables, circuit breakers, electrical switches, and/or fuses electrically connected in a desired manner to control, protect, and/or isolate the electrical equipment of electrical systems. Circuit breakers generally include contact arms and a trip mechanism coupled together to open the current path in case of a fault detection. The contact arms in circuit breakers are used to close the current path within the breaker. Once the circuit is closed, power flows through the breaker.
At least some known circuit breakers include terminals that are permanently coupled to the busbar system within the switchgear cabinet. Some such breakers include draw-out units that are used to provide an option to remove the breaker from the cabinet for servicing without disconnecting the draw-out unit from the switchgear. At least some known for circuit breakers, for example, generally use external locking mechanisms to prevent the carriage assembly from being installed or “racked in” within the switchgear to a service position. For example, at least some known circuit breaker carriage assemblies use a system of gears to facilitate inserting circuit breaker to a service position within the switchgear or to partially withdraw from the switchgear the circuit breakers to a test position. To prevent the circuit breaker from being racked in and receiving power during service, a brake may be provided that engages the gear system. Moreover, some known circuit breaker carriage assemblies use covers, such as switch covers, that prevent the circuit breaker from receiving power during service. Other known circuit breaker carriage assemblies can include a block or stopper that prevents the circuit breaker from being racked in. However, additional parts, such as brakes, covers, padlocks, and/or blocks can be lost or damaged during transport or in storage. Moreover, each of these mechanisms is external to the circuit breaker and/or the carriage assembly, which can lead to damage during use. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a locking mechanism that is internal to the carriage assembly and does not require additional separate parts.